


His Real Talent

by Bumblebeeflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeeflight/pseuds/Bumblebeeflight
Summary: Ryota asks the Ultimate Imposter to help him with his new anime he made. Suddenly he realizes the Ultimate Imposter's true talent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampireryota](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vampireryota).



> I made this fanfic for Vampireryota for Secret Santa on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

“I heard Hajime gave you a name,” Ryota remarked, sitting down on the sofa by the Ultimate Imposter. He and the rest of their classmates were staying in an abandoned motel for a few days--after unboarding off the ship.

A smile spread across the Ulitmate Imposter’s face, “He certainly did. Specifically, Arihito Oshima--although I came up with the last name myself,” The Ultimate Imposter--Arihito Oshima--replied. He looked just the same as when Ryota first met him. Ryota had always looked up to him--Arihito seemed much more confident and assertive then Ryota could ever be. Arihito glanced at the floor, “It’s a long story. Perhaps I will tell you someday soon…” He mused. 

“I look forward to it,” Ryota said. He put down the sheaf of papers he’d been carrying in his lap. In truth--they were lines to a script for his anime. Except, he wasn’t aiming for a brainwashing, hoped filled anime any more. He just wanted to create something he could be proud of. Thanks to that, he decided to start anew. It was hard at first, since he’d dedicated so much time to his other one, but it just didn’t feel right. Even when he cut out those parts, he still didn’t like it. There was just this _vibe_ to it he didn’t like.

So now he’d made tons of progress on his new anime. It released all the stress and pressure he felt making the other one, and he took things at a slower pace. Ryota always remembered Arihito’s words whenever he was really invested, and made sure to eat something. Sometimes, he’d see Arihito while he was eating, and he was sure a smile was spread across his face every time.

And now he sat here beside Arihito, with his complete script in hand. Kazuichi had been able to get Ryota in contact with the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, which he’d been grateful for. When she was free, she’d helped him write his script. He felt really accomplished...and now, he wanted to ask Arihito something.

“Hey, um...Arihito?” Ryota began. 

“Yes…?” Arihito asked.

“If I offered you to...voice act my anime, what would you say?”

Arihito smiled. “Of course I would.”

A warm feeling spread through Ryota’s body. He was afraid Arihito would have turned him down. But now he knew it was ridiculous to have such thoughts. Picking up the stack of papers, he rose from the sofa and led Arihito into his room. 

It was the only room where the computers and such still worked. All other parts of building mostly had no internet connection or the computers had died. Thankfully, not too many of them were into technology, so it wasn’t a big issue. Although occasionally Kazuichi would drop by to do...something. That’s how he helped get Touko in contact with Ryota too.

There wasn’t much to his room. It was pretty much the same as all the other guest rooms in the hotel. The only difference was the computer situated on the desk, and a few extra chairs. Ryota sat in his comfy chair and pulled another up for Arihito to sit in. Then he set to work with navigating through the computer and getting back to the beginning of the anime. It wasn’t colored yet, but for the most part, the outlines were almost done. Setting up the microphone, he finished what he needed to do and let Arihito sit at the computer.

“It will start recording whenever you want it to.” Ryota informed.

Arihito just nodded, reading over the script one more time. After a minute he asked, “Who am I supposed to be voicing, exactly?”

“You’re supposed to voice the main male character.”

“Heh, an interesting choice. I think I can do it,” he turned on the microphone and started reading aloud. “Life didn’t use to be this hard for me. Ever since I started 11th grade, it’s become more painfully obvious to me. I’m alone. I don’t have any friends. I’ve tried for many years to make friends, but it never turned out well. I think I’m probably the most boring person in the world. I could disappear, and no one would care. Or at least, that’s what I _thought_. Until one person walked into my life, and held out a hand to me after I clumsily tripped. That person, was the person who saved me, and who changed my world...for the better.” Arihito finished. 

At first, Ryota couldn’t say anything. The words seemed to die in his throat, but a smile was spread across his face. Arihito, noticing the silence, turned back to look at him. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows as the opening began to play on the computer behind him.

“What is it?” he asked.

Finally getting his voice back, Ryota replied, “N-Nothing. It’s just...I think Hope’s Peak was wrong.”

Arihito raised an eyebrow. “I don’t understand what Hope’s Peak Academy has to with anything at the moment…I thought I was just voice acting for your anime.”

Ryota stared the floor,“You are! It’s just...I think...Hope’s Peak was wrong about your talent,” he paused for a moment before saying, “I think that your talent might actually be the Ultimate _Actor_.”

There was a deep silence that followed. Tentatively, Ryota glanced up to see Arihito’s eyes widened, half falling off the chair. Suddenly noticing Ryota was staring at him, Arihito regained his composure.Turning his head away, he said, “You can’t mean that. If Hope’s Peak Academy was wrong, then I shouldn’t have lived the life I did.” He pointed out.

“No, I still think they were wrong. I think the reason no one noticed you is because you were trying too hard to be somebody else that you’re not. So they never saw the real you. Literally. And...even before that, they probably ignored you for their own reasons. But...it wasn’t because you didn’t exist.” 

Seeing that Arihito wasn’t going to interrupt, he continued. “There’s proof that you’re the Ultimate Actor. That’s why you were so good at being someone else. And if you were really the Ultimate Impostor, your voice acting would have sounded the same as when you usually talk. But it _didn’t_. It sounded like you were really in character. And….speaking of in character, if you were truly the Ultimate Impostor, would you have done things that seemed out of character for Byakuya Togami?” Ryota let that sink in. _I hope I worded that okay…_ he thought.

After a moment, Arihito said, “Let me read more lines. From a different character this time.” Ryota complied, and handed him another page of the script. This time, Arihito had to voice an extrovert. A smile spread across Ryota’s face as Arihito hit the nail on the head again. His voice matched perfectly with the character’s personality. It was just like how Ryota had imagined it in his mind. 

After Arihito was finished, he rose to his feet, turning to him. A tear glistened in the corner of his eye, and fell with a _splash_! Onto the wooden floor below. Then, Arihito did something unexpected. He embraced Ryota. After a moment, Ryota slowly returned the hug. He let Arihito cry as much as he needed to. 

Ryota was glad he’d asked Arihito to voice act his anime. He’d never imagined that he knew such a talented person as him. Ryota was sure that Arihito had been trying to figure out his talent for a long time. Make sense of it. But in truth, he’d been looking the wrong way. His real talent was in front of him this whole time, he just hadn’t realized it. 

And even if he thought he didn’t have a name previously, Ryota knew he’d had one. But maybe his name had never been said enough, and then Arihito had forgotten it entirely. Either way, Arihito’s name now showed who he was. He’d let go of his old name, and his old past. But one day, Ryota wanted to find out what Arihito’s name had been--to see how much he’d grown, and changed.

Arihito pulled out of their hug, his eyes shining and a smile spread across his face. “Thank you, Ryota. You’re right...I am not Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Affluent Progeny, I’m not Ryota Mitarai, The Ultimate Animator, or just the Ultimate Impostor, with no name. I am Arihito Oshima, the Ultimate Actor. And that’s who I always will be.”

“Would you like to continue your voice acting?” Ryota asked.

“Of course. After all, isn’t that what I’m best at?”


End file.
